Terapia de Cine
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Para lograr unir más a los miembros de la Liga Superman a decidido crear un club de cine, sin embargo las cosas no salen tan bien como esperaba cuando es Shayera quien escoge la pelicula que veran //Una de mis peliculas favoritas//


**Disclaimer:** No son mios, son de DC, y no saco ningun beneficio de escribir esta historia, más que muchas risas claro esta

* * *

–Esto es estupido –dijo Hawkgirl mientras se levantaba del sofá donde desde hacia unos minutos había estado sentada pacientemente escuchando a los demás hablar, la chica iba sin su característico uniforme, sin embargo su mascara aun estaba puesta, pues aunque sentía confianza por sus compañeros, aun no había llegado al grado de confianza de querer mostrar su rostro.

–No, no lo es –dijo Superman en tono solemne, sin embargo la chica siguió caminando hacia la salida del auditorio.

–Hawkgirl –dijo Batman de pronto logrando capturar la atención de la chica que se dio media vuelta –Esto no es cómodo para muchos de nosotros pero debemos de hacer lo posible por tratar de adaptarnos a la situación.

–Está bien –dijo la chica sentándose de nuevo en el sofá al lado de Flash y Diana. Los siete miembros fundadores estaban dentro del auditorio de la Atalaya, pues Superman les había pedido que asistieran a una junta de último minuto. Diana, Flash y Hawkgirl se habían sentado en el sofá mas grande, mientras que Jonn y GL estaban en el de enfrente, dejando a Batman y a Superman en los individuales, aunque Superman seguía de pie, exponiendo su idea, ante el desapruebo de Hawkgirl –Les daré cinco minutos más de mi tiempo, pero si en cinco minutos no han decidido, me iré.

–Pues a mi me parece una buena idea –Mencionó Diana –En lo personal, aun no conozco mucho del mundo del hombre, y este tipo de reuniones me servirían para aprender más acerca de su cultura.

–Hay por favor –dijo Hawkgirl rodando los ojos –¿Y que seguirá después? ¿Un club de libros?

–Eso tampoco seria mala idea –Interrumpió Jonn antes de que Diana le replicara a Hawkgirl e iniciaran una discusión innecesaria, pues era claro que las chicas no se llevaban muy bien, ambas tenían su carácter, y era mejor mantenerlas separadas la una de la otra –Hawkgirl viste lo que sucedió hoy, es claro que no nos tenemos absoluta confianza aun, y para lograr la confianza debemos de convivir más. –Menciono refiriéndose a los hechos acontecidos esa mañana en Metropolis, cuando unos asalta bancos entraron al Banco de la Reserva, y Diana, Jonn, Superman, GL, y Hawkgirl, fueron en auxilio de la policía. Superman pidió entrar primero, pero John y Hawkgirl dijeron que ellos podían sin ayuda, lo cual solo hizo que discutieran con Superman, con Jonn como mediador "Por que siempre tienes que ir tu primero" "No necesitamos que nos cuides" alegaban ambos, mientras que Superman les dijo "Si pasara menos tiempo cuidándolos a ustedes y mas tiempo atrapando criminales, las cosas serian diferentes"… "Pues deberías poner eso en practica" le dijo Diana al ver como huían los criminales.

–Jonn tiene razón Hawkgirl –dijo Superman –Es claro que existen algunas rencillas entre nosotros que necesitan ser eliminadas, pero si lo discutimos directamente probablemente esto termine en desastre, así que lo mejor es tratar de convivir más, ver una película y después discutir sobre ella me parece una buena opción.

–Hay por favor! –le dijo Hawkgirl –Pero si atrapamos a los criminales ¡a pesar de todo! y ahora me quieres hacer sufrir el suplicio de ver una extraña película con ustedes, por que francamente no creo que tengan buenos gustos.

–Además si desean obtener nuestra confianza creo que lo mas apropiado para ello seria empezar por decirnos quienes son en realidad, en vez de hacer terapias de grupo –dijo GL en apoyo a Hawkgirl.

–Eso no me molestaría a mi tampoco –menciono Diana volteando a ver de pronto a Batman, para después bajar la mirada de nuevo y sonrojarse un poco.

–Claro John – le dijo Hawkgirl, al parecer la "ayuda" que había querido mostrar había salido contraproducente –Es fácil para ti decirlo, pues ya todo el mundo sabe quien eres, y también para ti princesa, todo el mundo conoce a la princesa Diana, "La mujer más bella del mundo", ó… ¿Cómo te llamo esa revista de chismes el mes pasado?

–¿Lees revistas de chismes? –le pregunto Diana con una sonrisa, pues había atrapado a Hawkgirl en su propio juego.

–Considero que nos estamos desviando bastante del tema –dijo Flash que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la discusión –No tiene caso el seguir discutiendo pues las razones ya fueron dadas y todos estamos de acuerdo con ellas, así que debemos de darle una solución a este problema, Superman esta proponiendo una solución, así que propongo que votemos, quienes estén a favor de ver una película para después hablar sobre ella digan yo. Yo –dijo Flash, para ser seguido por Diana, Jonn, Superman, un resignado GL y un "Me abstengo a votar" de Batman

–Como sea –dijo Shayera acomodándose en su sillón –terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

–Bien –dijo Superman dirigiéndose al equipo de proyección –Jimmy… un amigo… me presto esta película, yo no tengo, falta de tiempo para verlas –Explico rápidamente –Se llama Stuart Little, y al parecer es sobre un ratón.

–Debes de estar bromeando –dijeron Hawkgirl y GL al mismo tiempo

–Detesto los ratones –mencionó Diana

–Me hubieras dicho antes Superman –le dijo Batman con el tono impersonal de siempre –En mi hogar cuento con una colección bastante grande de films, nunca las he visto, pero se que tengo bastantes títulos clásicos y difíciles de conseguir. Pude haber traído Casablanca, o el Ciudadano Kane

–Hay no! Esas películas me duermen! –grito Flash recibiendo una mirada de represión por parte de Batman –Pero son geniales sin duda –aclaró levantando ambos pulgares

–Mejor veamos Hombres de Honor –dijo GL –Esa película si es un clásico

–No me agradan las películas de guerras del hombre, todas son de lo mismo, hombres que pelean por su "honor", deberían de aprender que lo que en realidad trae honor a la vida es la paz –dijo Diana viendo a John –Yo propongo El Piano, o Retrato Intimo de una Dama, cualquier película de Jane Campion por mi estará bien.

–Jamás he logrado entender esas películas cuasifeministas, mujeres que quieren ser "libres" y al final lloran por un hombre –dijo John llevándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Diana

–Mejor veamos Pídele al Tiempo que Vuelva, o En el tiempo de las Mariposas –dijo Jonn llevándose un silencio por parte de todos, pues jamás pensaron que él propusiera ese tipo de películas.

–Hay no –protestó Flash después de unos segundos –No te ofendas Jonn, pero quiero ver algo que me haga pasar un buen rato, y no que me haga llorar… es decir no es que vaya a llorar, pero el sentimiento que te dejan… ustedes entienden –dijo levantando una mano al frente – ¿Qué tal Jackass? Ó ¿American Pie? –preguntó emocionado pero tan solo se llevo una cara de reproche por parte de todos

–Bueno ya basta! –dijo Hawkgirl poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación sin permitir que ni Batman protestara, volviendo al instante con una caja de película en las manos –En vista de que ustedes no se pueden poner de acuerdo, ya que sus gustos son _"clásicos"_ –dijo viendo a Batman _–"Estupidos"–_dijo mientras posaba la vista en Flash –"_Con tendencias feministas y/o machistas"_ –Mencionó al ver a Diana y John _–"Dramas córtate las venas"_ – dijo viendo a John –"_y completamente infantiles y raros"_ –agregó en voz baja sin voltear a ver a nadie, no era necesario, ya que todos sabían a quien iba dirigido este ultimo comentario –Veremos la película que yo he traído, es una de mis favoritas, es acerca de un joven triunfador que lucha por conseguir lo que desea _John_, que vela por los derechos humanos y de los animales, además de estar completamente en contacto con su lado sensitivo, _Diana _–iba mencionando los nombres de los chicos mientras decía algo que los pudiera interesar – Sin embargo los conflictos existenciales lo atormentan _Jonn, _pero eso no hace que deje su sentido del humor del lado _Flash,_ de hecho esta película me ha hecho reír como nunca, sin embargo es una excelente adaptación de un libro muy famoso_ Batman, _y… y no, no salen ratones en ella Superman, lo siento –le dijo con una mueca de sarcasmo mientras ponía la película –Bien, que la disfruten! – finalizó mientras se iba a sentar dejando que American Psycho iniciara...

* * *

–Eso fue algo… –empezó a decir Jonn cuando la película finalizo sin embargo se quedo callado

–Genial! ¿Cierto? –dijo Hawkgirl emocionada

–Asqueroso –dijo Diana al mismo tiempo que Hawkgirl decía "Genial" –Hawkgirl dijiste que ese hombre estaba en contacto con su lado sensible, y sin embargo, asesina a sangre fría ¿Cómo puede tener un lado sensible y después asesinar?

–¿Qué no lo viste Diana? –le dijo Hawkgirl rodando los ojos –Al principio todos los productos de belleza que usa, y no teme decirlo, esta en contacto con su lado sensible por ello –dijo sonriendo. Además asesina a hombres y mujeres por igual así que no es machista.

Al ver que la sala estaba en silencio agregó: –Flash! ¿No te hizo reír con su actitud, ese baile que hace a media película?, además Batman, no crees que era un hombre que sabia mucho, ¿da muy buenos discursos no crees?

–Pues la verdad... –empezó a decir Flash –No creo que me sea posible volver a estar en un departamento con alguien y escucharlo hablar de música sin que me den escalofríos.

–Hay por favor Flash! –le dijo ella en modo de reprimenda –eres el hombre mas rápido del mundo! ¿Que te va a hacer un asesino?

–No apruebo las películas en donde se utiliza el sufrimiento ajeno para hacer un poco de gracia a las personas. El sufrimiento no es entretenimiento –dijo Batman en tono serio

–De eso se trata Batman! –le dijo la pelirroja levantando una mano –Ese es el mensaje, ver que asesinar esta mal, para después ya no hacerlo, ¿Qué no viste a la sociedad corrompida? Si la sociedad hiciera algo por cambiar las cosas, el asesino no podría salir libre tan fácilmente, lo atraparían!, esta película es una forma de llamar a la acción. ¿Supes que me dices?

–Bueno –empezó a hablar Superman pensando en sus palabras –Las películas con escenas sexuales tan explicitas, pues yo…

–Hay por favor –le dijo ella rodando los ojos –mejor ya no digas nada. ¿GL? ¿J´onn?

Pero al ver el silencio de ambos, se cruzo de brazos, y rodó los ojos.

–Hay por favor! Se supone que debemos de discutir la película, no era lo que querían? ¿Hablar sobre lo que vimos?... Bien pues los escucho… ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no les gusto mi película favorita?

–No, si, digo si, si me gusto Hawk, es divertida, si –le dijo Flash levantando un pulgar a modo de aprobación, por alguna razón no quería defraudar a Hawkgirl. Aunque eso significara mentir un poco –Y estoy seguro que a mis compañeros también les gusto, es solo que son un poco callados ¿cierto?

–La filosofía de los hombres es extraña, pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a su modo de ver la vida –dijo Diana como forma de aprobación.

–Excelente –Les dijo Hawkgirl –Por que por un momento pensé que no les había gustado. Oigan! Esto fue divertido. Ya no puedo esperar a nuestra siguiente reunión –les dijo mientras tomaba su película y salía de la sala, mientras lo hacia iba hablando mas para ella misma que para los chicos –Creo que les traeré Psicosis, no ya se! El Aro!, cielos hay tantos buenos títulos de donde escoger… –Fue lo ultimo que se escucho mientras daba la vuelta en la puerta de salida.

–¿Quién le dirá que las reuniones de cine se cancelaron por decisión unánime? –Pregunto J´onn, cuando Hawkgirl ya se encontraba lo bastante a alejada como para no escuchar. Ya que J´onn, al poder leer la mente, ya sabia lo que cada uno de sus compañeros estaba pensando sobre la reunión, el disgusto que todos se llevaron con la película, y la turbación de tener que volver a ver algo así gracias a Hawkgirl.

–A mi no me miren –dijo Flash saliendo de la habitación como un rayo

–Ese es su trabajo chicos –dijo Diana caminando con paso noble hacia la salida, luego volteo un poco la cabeza y agregó –Ah, y no olviden decírselo con tacto, el cuarto de enfermería aun no esta listo, y no habría lugar en donde atenderlos si salen heridos por Hawkgirl.

–Tengo que viajar a Oa esta semana –menciono GL mientras se levantaba y se protegía con su anillo para salir –Y no quiero recibir un mazazo de su parte

–¿Batman? –dijo Superman, mientras Jonn, GL y él lo veían de manera incriminatoria

–Tú destapaste la caja de Pandora Superman, así que es tu obligación detener la furia del Vesubio –Al ver la cara de extrañeza de Superman agregó –Esto de las películas fue tu idea, así que tú ve y díselo… además eres inmune a su mazo. Tengo que irme, ya esta anocheciendo y debo patrullar Gotham –Y diciendo esto salio junto con GL y J´onn, dejando a Superman en la sala del auditorio, pensando en como le diría las cosas a Hawkgirl.

–Debimos haber visto Stuart Little –dijo en un suspiro mientras salía del auditorio.


End file.
